Darien's Bad Day
by Volcana
Summary: I always write about the scouts, this one's for Darien. It's kind of funny!


Darien's Bad Day

Darien's Bad Day

By: Volcana

Authors Notes: Hey! Well, the thing is that all I ever write about is the sailor scouts not my sweet Darien. I decided to change my pace. So here it goes.

And as you all you all know this is not mine. I wish it were! But, Naoko Takeuchi got to it first!

Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to go wrong? Well, this was one of those days. My name is Darien Shields also known by very few as Tuxedo Mask, also Prince Endymion, and future Neo-King Endymion. I know what you're thinking, so many names, well today I was just plain Darien. But that doesn't matter let me go to the story.

~*~ Earlier that day ~*~

I had woken up normally, brushed my teeth, taken a shower, and was going to my room to change when I realized that my "oh so loving alarm clock" decided to sound three hours later then it should have so basically I was two hours late for school, also I had a test on my third period, which was in 25 minutes and worth 76% of my final grade, now to me that meant a lot. So I quickly went to my living room, ate nothing, got my bag, got my keys and ran like a bat out of hell.

When I finally got to school, I was 1 minute late for the test, so I ran for dear life to the classroom. When I got there I swung open the door, only to be bombarded by t.v. Cameras because my "oh so loving brain" decided to make me forget about an interview I had for the Tokyo news. Now you must be thinking "hey that isn't that bad", that's were you'd be wrong 'cause to top it all off, I WAS IN MY ROBE! Which was a present from Serena, it was blue and very nice, but I would never let it be seen by a public 'cause it was covered in BUNNIES! Yes, bunnies. Thank you Serena. So I turned 13 different shades of red, went into the classroom took the test in 15 seconds, handed it to my professor and ran the hell out of there. By the time I got back to school, I was fully changed, minus the robe, and in time for my fourth period class. The rest of the day went fairly well, except for a few name calls, like 'bunny man', 'blue bunny bottom', and 'bunny butt'. After I left school, I headed to the Crown Arcade, only to find out that my "oh so loving best friend Andrew" got a picture of me in my robe from the Internet (news travels fast), and got copies to stick all over the arcade. I'll get him later for that. Anyway, I got out of there, and went home. When I got home I discovered that I ran out of my "oh so dear caffeine". So I had to go to the store where everybody must have seen the news, 'cause the women were staring, and the guys were laughing. I left. When I got back home I remembered that I had a date with Serena, and had 5 minutes to get ready. When I was done I was 2 minutes late. So once again I ran for dear life (I got a lot of exercise), and met her at her house. Her parents weren't home and her brother was at a friend's house. NO WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT YOU HENTAIS! We sat cuddling on the sofa and turned on the t.v. When guess what was on t.v. Yep, ME IN A BATH ROBE! So Serena, in a ditzy fashion, which I "oh so love", asked, "Darien isn't that you're robe?" Then I proceeded to explain to my ditzy girl friend, and future wife, why I was in my robe on t.v. And afterwards I got a call from Andrew telling me that it was an April fool's joke. But, then I had to explain to him that it wasn't April fools. It was actually August 16. Quite a big difference. Then 15 minutes later I got another call from the bank saying that my card was maxed out, and that I would have to go to the bank the next day to get things fixed. Afterwards I disconnected the phone so I would have no more interruptions. So I stayed cuddling with me dear Serena. And…well…making-out.

So basically that was my bad day, by the way. In case you're wondering. I beat up Andrew, and got an F on my test. Well, gotta go. Some pink smoke is on top of my head so I'm guessing that the freak of nature also known as Reeni is coming. I'm gonna have to ask Serena how she would feel about a boy instead of a girl. Well, bye:(

THE END

Authors Notes: I hope you liked it!

I'm sorry Darien fans, personally I love Darien. He's like God's gift to woman who are obsessed with cartoons. *Gets smacked with hundreds of objects that are thrown at her* (groggily) So…well…I…gotta…go! (And the author flees for her life) 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


End file.
